One Flight Down
by Sosolamby
Summary: One Flight Down episode.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, everything goes to Shonda Rimes.**

CHAPTER 1

"A surgical residency is all about training for the worst, but as prepared as we might be, we usually don't see disaster coming. We can try to envision the worst-case scenario to foresee catastrophe, but when true disaster strikes, it often comes out of nowhere and when the worst really does happen, we find ourselves completely blindsided." -Meredith Grey

Richard Webber has been working for the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital since he was an intern and, now he's one of the oldest surgeons in the hospital. That morning, he was listening to loud music, in his car, on his way to work. As usual, the streets of Seattle were busy. After a while, he had to stop at a red light and he took that time to look around. After he had a look around the street, he looked up to the sky and his eyes widened when he saw a plane crashing his way. He dodged in his car and the plane flew above him only to crash into a building. He had to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

Once at the hospital, Richard rushed in the calm emergency room. He saw Kepner, a colleague, and ran toward her.

"Kepner, where is everyone?" he asked rapidly.

"Anyone in particular?" answered the young woman confused.

"Well, page everyone now. A plane went down." He told her and tried to catch up to her because she just kept moving toward the nurses' desk. "A small one, but it crashed right in the middle of the city." He continued once they reached the desk.

"I didn't hear anything about that," she said and then the phone started to ring.

"There it is!" The old man said trying to take off his coat as fast as he could. The second he took off his coat, everyone's pager started to make noises. "Let's move, people!" he yelled and went to save others people lives.

Amelia Shepherd was the neurosurgeon replacing Derek Shepherd, her brother, at the head of Neurosurgery for a couple of days since he went to Washington. That morning was totally crazy, everyone was running around in the hospital. She dodged the doctors that came off the elevator and went in. When she saw who was in there and cursed herself for not taking the stairs instead of the elevator.

"Hey," Owen Hunt, her ex-boyfriend, said in a deep voice.

"Hi," Amelia said shyly.

They were facing each other when Owen started, "Amelia-"

He was interrupted, "I just don't think this – us – is a good idea. Mixing work and play."

He couldn't believe it, "Play?" He scoffed. "Play? What am I now, some screw?"

"I didn't say that," she said while having a hard time keeping eyes contact with him.

"This is more," he argued, "Amelia, you and I both know," he got closer and grabbed her by the elbows, "this is more." He was getting helpless and wanted to make her understand that they could still be together so he shook her lightly.

"I don't have any more to give." She close to yelled and got out of his grip. He looked at her with confused and sad eyes for a while. Then, they just stopped looking at each other. "I'm not trying to hurt you," she finally said failing to look at him in eyes.

"I'm not hurt," he answered coldly looking up to the roof of the elevator. "I get it," he chuckles slightly and looked down, "and… I'm done," he nodded trying to convince himself of was he was saying. They were both defeated.

"Owen," Amelia said in a sad voice.

"You don't want real. You want the-," he scoffed, "the play. You want the high. You want the rush and I'm not doing that. I'm not interested, so I'm done. Amelia… I've had enough," he told her that without even looking at her once and when the doors opened, he got out. She stayed there looking at him giving orders, since he was the chief of trauma surgery, in the filled emergency room. It was a crazy day.

On the other side of the hospital, Meredith Grey, an attending in general surgery, was on the hospital's bridge trying to reach her husband, Derek Shepherd. She called him but it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey. So, I just got off the phone with the white house, and apparently you missed your meeting. I don't know what's going on, but you probably owe them a phone call. I think-" she had to stop her message there because four interns came running on the bridge. On their way, they shoved her a little and she screamed back at them, "Hey! Slow down! What's your problem?" she replaced some brown hairs that had fallen on her face and looked at them seriously.

"Sorry. There was a plane crash," one of them explained her was now running fast to get back with the others. She couldn't believe it, a plane crash. The last time that a plane had crashed, she lost her sister and one of her friend, but they weren't the only one on that plane, her best friend, her husband, her friend –who had lost her leg because of that accident -, the pilot and herself. They had been stuck in the woods for four days.

When she realised that she was standing in the middle of the bridge lost in her thought, she ran the same way the intern just did not long ago.

Stephanie Edwards and her best friend, Jo Wilson, both surgical residents, were rushing in the hallway to get the best cases they could work on.

"This is going to be so good. We are probably looking at piles of crush injuries, burns," Stephanie said a little too much enthusiastic for the situation.

"Compound fractures," Jo added as fascinated as her friend.

"If we're lucky," the other added.

Then Miranda Bailey, chief of general surgery, came rushing between them, "Move it or lose it, ladies!" Then they all ran faster to get there first.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything, everything goes to Shonda Rimes.**

CHAPTER 2

Meredith came rushing in the emergency room. She was barely holding it together, she was freaking out. When she saw a nurse fix a man's dislocated shoulder, she lost it. Memories of what happen a while ago kept playing inside her head. The more she was looking around the panicking room, the more her memories were bad. After a while, Owen came in with a stretcher.

"Grey, need a hand," he told her. He kept moving with the panicking woman on the stretcher and Meredith, even though she was still lost in her flashbacks, followed them without a word. He brought the woman in a more private area to see the extent of her injuries. With the help Edwards and two paramedics, they've been able to transfer her to a gurney. Once on the table, Owen started to give orders to the resident and the paramedics left to room.

Meanwhile, Meredith got out of her trance, put on her latex gloves on and went to take the patient vitals. The woman wouldn't stop talking; about a man that no one knew existed, so it was harder than usual to take it.

"Um, what's your… What's your name?" Meredith asked her while doing her job.

"Kate," answered the panicking woman.

"Okay, Kate? We're going to find your husband, but first, we're going to… we're going to take care of you." She had a hard time concentring; it wasn't like her to stutter. Meredith was really trying to pay attention to what Kate was saying to her but the injured woman was rambling about the fact that it wasn't her husband but only a date and that she had met him on a dating site.

At the same time, Edwards was listening to what the woman was saying but was also a doing an ultrasound to see if there was anything wrong with her paracolic gutter as Owen asked her to do. Her eyes were on the screen while Owen said, "make sure you check for fluid in Morrison's pouch."

After a while, Stephanie saw something. "What about that?" she asked her superior.

"Yeah. Yeah, I see it," he told her looking up at the screen. The patient heard them and started to worry that something was wrong.

"We're almost done here," Stephanie tried to soothe her and then the patient started rambling again.

On the other side of the gurney, Meredith's eyes watered up. She couldn't do her job properly right now. The memory of her husband, laying on the ground, screaming in a piece of cloth, while she stitched his open hand, was too much for her so she took a step back. She took a pad as if to write what were the patient's vitals but she didn't fool Owen. He knew something was wrong with her, "Grey? Grey!" The second time he said her name a little bit louder and he got her attention.

"Where are we at?" she said as if nothing was wrong.

"She's got free fluid in the belly. We're going to have to take her up to for a head C.T. and get her to the O.R. Page Shepherd," he said the last part mainly for Edwards.

Once she had listened in what state the patient was, she, once again, got lost in her memories. She walked away once it got too hard not to break down in front of everybody. Owen wanted to follow her to make sure she was all right but he couldn't. He couldn't really help her anyway so he just watched her walk away with concern in his eyes.

When she turned the corner of the hallway, she ran into a nurse. "Have you seen Dr. Robbins?" she asked the nurse a bit desperately.

"No, I'm sorry," she said while getting out of the grip Meredith had on her shoulders.

She really wanted to find her; after all, she was the only one that had been in the plane crash with her. Everyone else was either dead or out of the hospital. Arizona Robbins had lost her leg in the plane crash that took place a while ago, so surely she would be as upset as Meredith.

After the nurse had answered her, Meredith looked around and saw Alex Karev. He was an attending in pediatric surgery and one of her closest friend.

"Alex, where's Robbins?" she asked him while walking towards him.

"I don't know. What do you need, a consult?" he asked her taking his attention away from the little girl laying on the gurney.

Meredith walked past him and said, "I need Robbins." She left him there concerned for his friend. He knew what had happened and he couldn't stop worrying.

She kept looking around in every place that Arizona might be hiding. After a while, she thought about the supplies room. She opened the door and was relieved to see the woman she was looking for, but was also shocked to see her friend curled up on the floor against the shelf crying. Before she could speak, Arizona said, " There – there was a plane crash."

"I Know," Meredith, who was now panting by trying to keep it together, said. She closed the door behind her and went to sit down beside her blond hair friend.

"But we're okay, 'cause it's not us. It's not us, so we're – we're okay," Arizona said trying to comfort her friend and herself but doing a poor job at it. They were now both having tears burning their eyes.

"We are okay, we are – we are okay," Meredith said, sounding more confident than she really felt.

Arizona was starting to freak out, " did you see the guy out there? His leg is severed beneath the knee," both girls had memories of Arizona's leg at the accident. " Did you – did you see him?" she said sobbing.

"I did. We're okay," Meredith said not wanting to see her cry.

" Mm-hmm," answered Arizona, not trusting her voice to talk.

The women both took a couple of big breaths before the general surgeon spoke again, "the girl, she can't find her boyfriend." They both thought about Derek. He had been lost alone in the wood when the plane had crashed; a couple of years ago. Meredith had had to find him.

 ***** English isn't my first language so if there any mistakes just let me know and I'll try to correct them.**


	3. Chapter 3

_It was still dark outside and Derek was looking at his sleeping, beautiful wife. After a while, she woke up though and she was surprised to see him._

 _"How long have you been awake? It's still dark out," Meredith said, closing her eyes again._

 _"A little while. Not too long," he told her even though it wasn't the exact truth. " Your snoring woke me up"_

 _"I don't snore anymore," she argued. They kept arguing playfully about it for a while. He even compared her to the train he had heard in D.C. He kept likening her to random things, which brought them to a pillow fight and laughing._

Meredith was brought back from her memory by a siren wailing. She started walking towards the ambulance when Bailey came up behind her and said a bit desperate, "They just keep coming!"

"Is that the pilot?" Meredith asked the paramedic. He informed both women that it was him and gave them the information they needed to try and save him.

* * *

Alex was asking questions to a patient when he saw Callie Torres, chief of orthopaedic surgery, walked in. He went towards her. "Uh, have you seen, uh, Meredith or Arizona today?" he asked not sure if he could ask her since she was Arizona's ex-wife.

"No I haven't," she said occupied by taking what she needed on a shelf.

"There ought to be some rule that people who have been in a plane can't work on one," he said a bit upset by the situation.

Callie chuckled because she couldn't believe what was happening right now either. "That's not a bad idea," she agreed with him.

She needed to change her mind so started walking to get back to work but Karev wasn't done talking. "We should, uh, you know, look out for them today, you know?" he said following her.

"Yes," she answered sharply and then she realized what mistake she just said. "Oh, uh, no." She couldn't look out for Arizona since they weren't together anymore. She had to let her go. They both agreed on it so Karev left, but she still felt guilty for not being there for the woman that she once loved. If she was truthful with herself she would admit that she still had feelings for her.

* * *

Arizona was at nurses' desk, in the prenatal section, ordering medication for her patients. When she was done she turned around and bump into someone. "Oh, my god! Don't do that to people!" she yelled at Karev.

"Sorry are you okay?" he asked her kindly.

"Are you kidding? Of course, I'm not okay," she answered walking past him.

"Well, I figured. Look - " he said following her.

"A plane crashes into a whole prenatal yoga class? I mean, what are the odds of that?" she said not believing it herself. She stopped walking when a nurse gave her the tablet for her to see her patients state.

"Wait. What?" he asked confused. He didn't know where the plane had crashed so he was surprised to hear it. He took a look around and saw that they were in the emergency prenatal room filled with injured pregnant women.

Arizona, who had been silent for a while, came back to reality and gave a verbal update to Karev. She was starting to loose it and Karev saw it. He offered his help, but she refused. He decided to help her anyway and they both went to work.

* * *

Back in the emergency room, Meredith and Bailey were working on the pilot. The guy had had a heart attack and that's why the plane had crashed. He was talking about the fact that Kate had tried to land the plane, but it didn't work and how brave she had been during all of it when Stephanie came in. "Is this Sam?" the dark skin woman asked.

"This is Sam," Meredith answered her.

"Kate won't stop talking about him. How is he?" she asked her superior.

Meredith didn't know what to tell her and fortunately, she didn't have to because Sam spoke first, "uh, you've seen her? Is she okay?"

"We're taking very good care of her. Don't you worry," she reassured him and walked out of the room.

As soon as she got outside, the monitor started beeping rapidly. Both attendings had to do something fast. "Oh, his pressure's bottomed out. We have to take him in an operation room now!" Miranda said to Meredith and they both started giving orders to the nurses.

* * *

In the MRI room, Stephanie and some nurses were getting Kate in the machine. She told her patient how much Sam was worried about her and Kate was very happy to hear it. She placed Kate carefully so they could see on the MRI if there were injuries that needed to be taken care of.

"He has these pretty eyes where you can't tell if they're green or hazel or blue or what, but against the sky they're blue. And he was looking at me, and he asked me if I was ready to fly. And the next thing I know, we were up in the air. He said flying is his favourite thing in the world, and he's so excited, and he was so good at it. Like this is what he was born to do. I fell. Right then. I knew I was looking at the love of my life," she said lost in her memories."And we were flying, and the air was underneath us and clouds all around us, and – I mean, this doesn't happen, right? First dates like this, guys like this?" she added.

"Up until now, I would have said no," the resident answered honestly. She found it amazing that this kind of love still existed. She herself wished that it would happen to her. Then Kate's face fell a little.

"But – but then he started grabbing his chest, and then we were falling out of the sky. It's not fair," she cried. Both women had now tears burning their eyes.

* * *

Meredith was sitting on a bench, lost in her thoughts, with Miranda picking up things they needed to do the surgery on the pilot when Callie walked in. "Hey heard you two caught the pilot."

"Yeah, we did. Going in on him now," Miranda answered, sitting down on a bench aside from Meredith's.

Then the room went silent. Callie picked up her mask and turned towards Meredith; she looked totally lost somewhere else. She remembered the conversation she had with Karev earlier that day. She couldn't imagine how hard it was for her friend right now. Callie went to sit down beside Miranda so she was now facing Meredith's side. "You good? You okay?" she asked her.

"I'm fine," the general surgeon answered with a fake smile.

Callie didn't let herself be fooled by her friend's act. So, she decided to push her a little.

" 'Cause, you know, there was a plane crash and I just thought maybe – " she had now Miranda's attention too and they had an eyes contact and decided to keep pushing her friend since the chief of general surgery didn't seem to mind. "For about a year after the crash, Arizona had nightmares and if I'd come home even ten minutes late, she'd freak out, so I just wanted to see if you're doing okay."

It took a while to Meredith before she decided to answer, "Derek missed his meeting in D.C., and I haven't heard from him. That's not weird." She said the last sentence more to reassure herself but it didn't really worked.

"Okay," Callie simply replied shocked by the news.

"It's not like I should have heard from him. I – we don't call each other every second. We're not those people. I'm a surgeon. I'm busy. He's in D.C., he's busy." Both women listened to her trying to convince herself but it broke their heart to see her so upset.

"So it's fine that I haven't heard from him," she continued. "It's not a thing."

"It's the plane crash, Meredith. The plane crash is making you worry," she tried to help her friend feeling better.

"I know. I know," she said a little loud.

Meredith let out a big sigh, looked to Callie for some strength and then she needed to walk so that's what she did. Once she was gone, the surgeon got up and turned towards her chief, who had gone in the corner of the room to give the girls some privacy, not sure of what to say. "You call me if she – just call me." Miranda nodded, still stunned by the news, and Callie left.

 ***** thanks for reading, please leave a review; it makes my day :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**** I don't own anything, everything goes to Shonda Rimes.**

Once Meredith came back from her walk, they scrubbed in to do the surgery. Everything went well at first, but after a while, Miranda asked Meredith if she had found the mesentery and realised that she was lost deep in her thoughts. "Grey!" she said a little louder and got her attention. "Did you find the mesentery?"

"Oh, I was just – sorry."

"Dr. Grey, do you need to be replaced?"

"No. I'm fine," Meredith answered with a small voice.

"No, you're not fine. You're distracted," she raised a brow when she saw that she wasn't really listening to what she was saying. "You and Derek went down on a plane. You drowned. He got shot. You gave birth in a power outage," she saw that she was starting to get trough her friend.

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Meredith asked holding back her tears.

"I'm just saying, you have every reason to be distracted, every reason to think the sky is falling. Do you need to go?" she said with great concerned.

"No!" she yelled.

It took Miranda by surprise but she rapidly recovered, "Okay, well, how long can you go without hearing from him before you absolutely go crazy?"

"I don't know. I – I – six, six-thirty, maybe," she said a little stressed out. It was only 11:38 AM.

"Okay, then, let's say five. At five PM, if you haven't heard from him you can panic. You can call the police. Call the paramedics. You can freak out until your little heart's content," she said and raised her head to look her in the eyes. "But not one minute before and not in this O.R. Can you do that?" she said sternly.

Meredith thought about it for a while, "yes."

After that, they both put their attention back on the patient.

* * *

Edwards and Shepherd were waiting, in the MRI lab, for their patient's result and the resident wouldn't stop talking about Kate's story and how amazing it was. The attending wasn't listening at all to the young woman; her attention was on the intruder in the doorframe. She knew he was there even though he was facing her back. "Chief, in or out, please?"

He took it has his cue to come in, "I just need to know if Kate is good to go to the O.R. for abdominal surgery."

"I'm looking," Shepherd said in a less than friendly voice, her eyes only looked the screen in front of her.

"Please look fast. I'm on a timeframe here," he asked as friendly as she had just been.

"I will not hold you up."

"Because this lady will bleed out if I don't get her up there," he continued.

Edward who had stayed silent, shifting in her seat, didn't want to interfere between her two superiors but she was very uncomfortable.

"Yes, I am aware you are impatient. I can't make it my problem," she said really annoyed.

"Does the patient have a brain bleed or not?" he asked angrily.

There was a brief moment of silence as they all waited for the results. When the neurosurgeon said that the patient was clear, Owen told Edwards to get Kate in the operation room 2 and almost ran out of the room. Edwards was fast to get out of the room still uncomfortable about the encounter between her two bosses. Shepherd stayed there trying to regain herself.

* * *

Once Edwards and Hunt were ready, they started the surgery. Everything was going well so far but the young doctor still wouldn't stop talking about that amazing love story. Hunt just listened to her, annoyed, and did his job. After a while, he had enough, " Edwards, let's just work without all the talking."

Edwards just stood there stunned. She let out a big sigh, that didn't go unnoticed by the Chief of trauma surgery, and continued working.

"Edwards, what?" he asked offended a little by the disrespectful gesture.

"Well, I have questions about the procedure. You're supposed to allow me to ask questions, and I'm supposed to learn. I have a right to learn. Instead, you're silencing me."

"I'm not -" he argued, but was cut off by his subordinate.

"I've been silenced. It's unprofessional. Just because you're having personal issues with a co-worker, with a neurosurgeon, it's not fair that you silence my voice," she said matter-of-factly.

"Fine, fine! What is your question?" he said, annoyed, staring at her.

The truth was she didn't have any question to ask. She just wanted to say her piece and the drama to stop. "Well, when you glare at me like that, I can't remember it."

Hunt just wanted this day to finish. Everyone was starting to get under his skin. He let out a deep sigh and they both continued the surgery.

* * *

Kepner, Maggie Pierce, the cardiothoracic surgeon and Meredith's half sister, Wilson, and Webber were in a small computer room and the older surgeon was talking about the plane crash and how much he almost died that morning, which wasn't really the truth, for the hundredth time that day and Kepner was tired of hearing it. The fact that he wanted to share his story with others wasn't really the problem. The problem was that every time told it, he amplified what really happened. When he told others that the plane had actually touched his car's roof, Kepner had enough and decided to try and catch him lying. "Well, how close were you again?"

He was caught up by surprise and took his time before answering, "uh, I-I should, you know, probably see how they're doing in the E.R." After that, he left without a word. He didn't want to make a fool of himself. Kepner plan's had worked.

Right when Webber left the room, Karev came in. "Oh, I thought Torres was down here. I need a consult."

"Uh, no, she's in O.R. 6," Kepner informed him while looking on the computer screen in front of her. "Hey, uh, are you working with Arizona today? Is she doing okay?" she asked out of concerned when he was heading back in the hallway.

"Yeah, well, I mean, she keeps yelling at me to do crap so I guess that's normal. Anyone know how Mer's doing?"

Wilson and Pierce, who had stayed silent during the discussion, shook their heads no and turned towards Kepner for explanations. They weren't working in the hospital when the plane had crashed so they didn't know what had happened.

" Uh, they, um – they had a bad experience on a plane a while back."

"Oh. Yeah, I get that. I hate flying. My flight out here from Boston was the worst. There was some technical problem with the plane, and so they left us on the tarmac for four hours. And they wouldn't let anybody out their seats to use the bathroom," the tree others listened to her not knowing how to tell her. It was after all her half-sister that had almost died in that crash. "They weren't serving water, and it was so hot. It smelled like boiled feet. And then! After four hours, they just cancelled the flight. I mean, they just kicked us off. There was no apology. There was no - " she stopped when she saw the discomfort on everyone face. "What?"

"You tell her," Karev told Kepner.

"Oh, okay. Um… here we go," she told the whole story and they all listened, even Karev who already knew it.

After the story was done, they were stunned. They couldn't believe that Meredith had lost a sister in a plane crash. Everyone in the room was trying to keep their emotions inside, it was painful to remember and learn that story. Now everything made sense for the cardio surgeon. She knew how Arizona had lost her leg and why Meredith wanted to stay away when she learned that she had another sister. Right when she started to regain herself, her pager rang. Meredith and Miranda needed her, their patient was going into cardiogenic shock from the heart attack. She left in a hurry, really upset.

When Maggie got into the operation room, the patient blood was spurting on Meredith. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, acute M.I. cardiac tamponade," Miranda answered.

"His ventricle ruptured," added Meredith.

"You need to plug the hole," Maggie told her sister.

" I'm trying. I can't find it," replied Meredith, annoyed.

The cardio surgeon ran to put on a gown. While she did it, she looked at her sister and she saw that she had a hard time staying calm, it was hard to see her like this. She noticed that they had finally stopped the excessive bleeding but she still needed to stitch him so he wouldn't bleed to death if they took their hands off.

"Don't. Move," She instructed.

Once she was ready, she took place beside Meredith. They weren't able to stop the bleeding. They argued on what procedure to do but none of would work. They were stuck.


	5. Chapter 5

**** I don't own anything, everything goes to Shonda Rimes.**

* * *

Owen and Stephanie were in Kate's room, explaining to her what surgery they had to do to save her. "We managed to fix the intestinal tears without having to resect the bowel. You're actually pretty lucky. With the kind of sudden impact you took, it could have been a lot worse."

"Yeah, oh, and just so you know, Sam still is in surgery, but he is in excellent hands, and we will let you know as soon as we have more news," Stephanie added.

"S-Sam?"

Both doctors were confused. "Yeah, Sam, your date."

"The pilot of the plane," Owen specified.

"What plane?" Kate asked also a little lost. "Why do you – you keep talking about a plane? What happened to me?" both doctors shared a sad look. " Please tell me what happened to me," she begged.

They told her what had happened briefly but excused themselves after to ask Amelia about it.

Once she had examined her, she joined them outside Kate's room. "Temporary memory loss is very common in situations like this."

"Oh, that's your assessment, that this is all just temporary?" Owen hoped.

"It's my opinion and my hope …" she was also worried about the patient, "…but I will do a repeat C.T. and a neuro check every hour."

"And you're sure you didn't miss anything in the first C.T.?" Owen asked a bit provocatively.

"I didn't miss anything on the first C.T. because there wasn't anything to see, but she could of have had a post-surgery stroke or an evolving intracerebral contusion," she answered back offended.

Stephanie, who held back her tears for the couple, turned around to look trough the glass door. She was lost in her thought when Owen spoke. "So you're saying this was my fault."

"I'm saying this is no one's fault. This kind of thing happens all the time," Amelia tried to calm him.

"Do the C.T. let me know when you have the results," and then he left.

Amelia was almost crying in the hallway but for everyone sake, she tried to keep her tears inside. After Amelia left to get some air, Stephanie stayed with Kate to give her support.

* * *

Alex was done to examine a patient when he saw Arizona walk passed him. He excused himself to the woman and ran after her.

"Hey, mom four looks okay to me," they both slow down their pace to talk, "I think you can discharge her when you're done here."

"Thanks," she simply answered.

They had stopped in front of a whimpering pregnant woman in a private room. "Uh, who do we got?" Alex asked.

"Uh, mom one, possible labor turned into definite labor."

"Great. Need help?" he was concerned about his friend.

"No," she wanted to prove him, and herself, that she could do this.

When she turned around to go see the woman in pain, she thought that she could still use his help. "Um, no, yeah. Check on mom two. I just started her on Nifedipine. Do what you got to do, but you keep that baby in there."

Alex was starting to think she was losing it but didn't want to be rude with her. They stood face to face and Alex was staring at her. "What?" she asked when he didn't move.

"Nothing."

"Then go. Go. Go, go!" She close to yelled and then she went to the room. He was even more concerned now.

* * *

Jo and Stephanie were sitting on one of the many empty hospital beds in the vacant hallway while talking.

"I mean, I knew that they were stranded out there, but what they went through? They gave Dr. Sloan a pericardiocentesis with, like, a drinking straw. They all almost died," Jo told her friend. Now that she knew the story she wasn't seeing any of her superiors the same way.

"It was love at first sight. It's real, and they had it," Stephanie hadn't listened to a single word that Jo had told her but Jo didn't mind.

"Who?" she asked curiously.

"Kate and Sam, the plane-crash couple."

"Oh..."

"They had it, and now she can't remember any of it or him or any of their amazing unicorn-magical first date."

It's not like she didn't care about these patients but her head was still in the plane crash that happened a few years ago.

"Did you know that it was Torres who sawed off Arizona's leg?" she said catching her friend attention.

"That's what happened?"

"Yes, and it's so weird because now we know them. They're like real people, and they were in a plane crash. Oh, oh, and Alex used to hook up with Grey's sister."

"Pierce? She wasn't even here."

"No, there was another one, Lexie."

"Was?"

"She died out there in the woods," Jo said with a dramatic voice.

"Oh, my god. What if Sam dies?" she said going back to her patients, " what if Kate never remember? What if - what if Shepherd made the wrong call because she's so pissed at Hunt, and Hunt's so pissed at her and dies, and Kate doesn't remember any of it? Like, it never even happened? Like poof, gone, just evaporated like it was nothing?" She was little angry with Owen and Shepherd now.

"I can never look at any of them the same again. Ever," Jo simply stated going back to her story.

"Yeah, that woman is never gonna find this kind of love again. Ever."

* * *

Arizona was bringing a newborn in the intense care room when she saw Alex with a baby, also bringing him into the room. "Hey, who is that? Where'd you get that baby?"

"It came flying out of mom two."

"I told you to keep that baby in," she was angry he hadn't listened to her.

"I tried. She didn't respond to the meds. Little bugger apparently wanted out," he said calmly.

"Wha - - How's his mom?"

"Oh, she's doing great. Easy delivery."

"All right, I'll check on her after my section on mom five."

"You need a hand with that?" he asked, only concerned for her.

"No, I'm fine."

"Well, I mean, it's not a problem if you want an assist," he insisted a little.

"No, I got it," she said trying to leave but he blocked her way. He was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Well, no, I mean -" he was caught off by Arizona.

"No, Alex!" she yelled, " Just get that baby in the NICU and this one, too."

She left him with her patient and left him without the possibility to say a word. He did what he was told, not wanting to upset her even more.

* * *

Back in the operation room, Maggie, Meredith, and Miranda were still working on Sam.

They have been working for a while on his heart now and they still weren't able to stop the bleeding.

"Okay, last suture going in. Okay, you can let go… now," Maggie told to both her colleagues. They all hold their breaths and prayed that it worked. It didn't take long before the blood came spurting out of his heart. "Damn it! Damn it. It's not holding."

"So much for optimism and joy," Miranda added really tired.

Meredith gave her a look and asked, " what now?"

" I don't know," her half-sister answered. " Maybe there's a way we can put him on bypass after all."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No, but I'm out of options," she said annoyed.

"Bypass isn't an option. You know that."

"Do you have a better idea?" she asked angrily.

"Yeah, don't do something that kills my patient," she was only mean to her sister right now. Miranda knew she had to say something before it went out of hand.

"Dr. Grey, this is our patient, and you're having a bad day," she looked her dead in the eyes but then turned towards Maggie, "Pierce, you are a very smart woman. There has to be something we can do, _apart_ from bypass, that doesn't involve sending this man home with your hand in his chest. So we are all going to be quiet and let you think, and you are going to come up with something."

Miranda always has done well under pressure and right now there was all lot of it. The only thing they heard while Maggie was thinking was the monitor's beeping. It took a while but then she came up with an idea.

"Glue? You want to use glue to put the patch in?" Meredith asked her sister when she understood her idea. "What makes you think that's gonna hold any better than the stitches did?"

"Bailey's infectious optimism," she said looking at Miranda for approval. They all exchange looks and then Meredith ordered a nurse to bring the Cyanoacrylate that they'll use as a glue. When the nurse left, Sam's heart gave up and they had to reanimate him.

They all prayed that they could reanimate him so they would be able to try the glue. Their eyes were fixed on the monitor and when they got him back, they let out their breaths that they didn't know they were holding.

"Where the hell is that glue," Maggie asked a little anxious.

"It's coming any minute now," Miranda said and then the nurse came running in the room.

"I have the glue!"

"Optimism for the win," the cardio surgeon exclaimed. "All right, nurse, I need your finger back in here, and I need another patch."

They put the patch and the glue. They waited for a little. They let go of the heart and hold their breaths. They all wanted it to work. After a while, the monitor stopped beeping in a dangerous way and they let out their breaths.

It had worked.


	6. Chapter 6

***** I don't own anything, everything goes to Shonda Rimes.**

* * *

Stephanie couldn't let go she was too involve in Kate's case. She decided that she would try to make her remember. "Okay, great. Now tell me your name again."

"Kate Shaw."

"Good. Squeeze my fingers," she instructed.

"What city are we in?" she asked once she felt her hand around her fingers.

"Seattle, Washington."

"Very good, other hand," the doctor knew she shouldn't do this but she had to. It was stronger than her. "Now, tell me who's the current U.S. president."

"Unless it's changed in the last hour, it is still Barack Obama."

"Nice. Now, tell me about when you got on the plane," she asked a bit desperately.

There was a moment of silent between the two and Stephanie prayed that Kate would suddenly remember. "I'm sorry," Kate finally said as discouraged as her doctor was.

"NO! No. Sorry," she hadn't meant to yell at her patient. "You…" she sighed, "you have to, okay? Remember - - Sam. Remember? You thought he was really cute."

"I know, you keep saying that."

"And you really liked him, and he really, really liked you."

"Why do you keep - -" she didn't understand why Stephanie wanted her to remember about a Sam.

"Because I think you're meant to be together, okay?"

"I don't - -"she was starting to be really annoyed that Stephanie was always interrupting her when she talked.

"If you're not, then what's the point of a plane crashing and bringing the two of you here? It's just - -"

"Stop it!" Kate yelled. She had enough. " I don't know, okay? I don't know! You keep telling me all of these things that I'm supposed to know, and I don't know! You're not helping! This isn't helping."

They were both upset. Stephanie jus tried to help but all she did was make her patient cry. She was thinking of a way to make it up to her but was interrupted by the voice of her superior.

"Dr. Edwards!" Amelia was angry with Stephanie; she had no rights to push Kate like that. Stephanie ran out of the room not wanting to confront the attending. Unfortunately for her, Amelia followed. Once they reached the intensive care unit's desk she yelled after her to stop and the subordinate obeyed.

"What the hell were you trying to do in there? You do not push a patient like that."

"I just - - I hoped that I could -"

"What? That you could badger her into remembering? That is not how this works. She was distressed enough already, and you are only making it worse."

At this point, Stephanie only took the storm that was coming her way. She didn't want to fight with her in the middle of the hospital; it wasn't right and she kind of deserved it. Luckily, Owen interrupted.

"Dr. Shepherd, you can stop yelling at my resident in the hallway," he ordered.

"Your resident?" both girls asked at the same time. Stephanie always has been Amelia's resident.

"Yes, yes, today she's my resident," he didn't really know what to answered because she wasn't really his resident.

"Okay, I can yell at any resident I want to, especially if she has been tormenting my patient."

"It looks completely unprofessional," he was angry that she still wanted to pick up a fight with anyone that was crossing her way. Yes, he knew that she was angry with Stephanie but he also knew that she wanted to yell at someone and Stephanie was in a bad position. "You really want to argue about this?"

"Listen -" Stephanie tried to calm them down but was cut off by Amelia who yelled at Owen. "I do, actually, because you have been totally irresponsible at every level."

"And you are completely out of line."

"Listen! Okay?" the ex-couple jumped at Stephanie's sudden outburst. "This story? It's all about me. When I tell it, it's about me. It's not about you," she looked Owen in the eyes, "or you," it was Amelia's turned to be stared at, "Or the fact that you two are messed up 'cause you can't figure out how to date or to hook up or whatever it is that you're doing that I just don't care about. Me. I am the protagonist," they both tried not to laugh in her face when she said the last part. "You don't interest me. This story is about love and I will find it, that he is out there, and that even if I crash a plane, he his out there. And it doesn't work unless she remembers, and you're ruining it for me. I am the hero. Kate is the patient that I saved, and you two – you two are messing it up."

They looked at each other not sure how to react. Before they could do anything she was gone, leaving only Owen and Amelia. They both tried to talk but couldn't form any sentence so they just walked away from each other.

* * *

Arizona was doing a surgery when Alex walked in. He wanted to help but the truth was that she didn't want any help because she thought she was fine. She didn't like the fact that he was always breathing down her neck to see if she was fine. It was annoying and it didn't make it any easier. All she wanted was for him to let her do her job.

On the other hand, Alex was really worried about her. He was seeing her break a little more every time she yelled at him. He didn't want to put the patient in danger so he left the room hoping she would be fine.

* * *

In the room outside of the operation room, Miranda and Maggie were washing their hands. Meredith came into the room looking at her cell phone and looking a bit upset.

"Any words?" Miranda asked.

"No," Meredith answered angrily.

"Five O'clock," she reminded her and left the room, leaving the two sisters alone.

Maggie didn't really understood what was happening so she decided to ask Meredith about it. "What's at five O'clock?"

"Dreck missed his meeting in D.C. this morning. I called him and he didn't pick up, and I haven't heard from him all day. Five O'clock is my deadline." Maggie was really sad for her sister; she could only imagine what she must be feeling right now. "If there's no news, then I'm gonna go home and freak out."

"You're freaking out right now, though, aren't you?" Maggie thought that she knew Meredith well enough by now to know how she would react.

"Yeah."

"Going over everything you can think of. You're going back to the last conversation you had and playing it over and over in your head from beginning to end, right?"

"Yeah."

Meredith's eyes were now full of tears she was touched by the fact that her half-sister would try to help her even though they haven't known each other for that long.

"Yeah, that's what I would do too," Maggie added after a while. "You should go home Mer." After that, she left the room.

Once Meredith was alone she started thinking about a conversation they had one morning. They had talked about Zola and a huge fight that they had had when they had first started dating. After that, he had told her he wanted another baby and she hadn't been sure about it but at the end they still tried to have one.

* * *

 ***** Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

***** I don't own anything, everything goes to Shonda Rimes.**

* * *

Back in the emergency room, April was doing paperwork when she heard Richard talked with some nurses. " And now I see it, like 20 yards out, nothing but fear and panic on the pilot's face."

"You could see into the cockpit?" a nurse asked.

"We locked eyes, and then at the last second," April was discouraging that a grown up man could lie like that to everyone. She sighed heavily and tried to continue her paperwork. She couldn't believe that no one doubted what he was saying because it wasn't making any sense "I dove into the passenger seat. I could feel the plane."

April had enough so she stood up from behind the front desk and went to talk to him. "Dr. Webber? Can I grab you for a second?" she didn't wait for him to answer and went to a more private area. He excused himself to the nurses and followed her. "So, I've heard you tell this story six different ways today, and each time, the plane seems to be getting closer. I'm pretty sure, the next time it'll end with: and then I died" she was a bit mad at him for taking advantage of this situation.

"I- I think you're missing the point here."

"I guarantee I am," she said waiting for an explanation.

"Maybe I didn't exactly die back there, but I – I sure as could have," he explained, " I did look up from my car today. I did see a plane coming towards me. And for a split second, I did found myself thinking, maybe this is it, this is where it all ends on 37th street between a yarn shop and a falafel stand. I know what a near-death experience is, and this wasn't my first. And it's true, your life flashes right before your eyes and this morning, mine did."

April understood now where he was coming from. This morning hasn't been tragic for him but it could have easily have been. She offered him a kind smile and he continued, "And suddenly, I saw how much I had. Catherine," she was surprised that he still had a woman in is life. "This hospital, all of the people I've affected, all the people who've affected me," he took a short pause to let her process what he was saying. "And let me tell you, it scared the hell out of me because the minute you see all the things you have, you see all the things that you stand to lose."

April didn't know why but she got very emotional, tears were burning her eyes. She looked down so Richard wouldn't see her tears. He did notice it but decided not to mention it. "Look, maybe I did embellish the story some," she chuckled. "I mean, that's human nature, I guess. But right now, I'm taking stock of what I have and I'm feeling pretty grateful."

After that, he left and she just stood there. The young woman didn't know what to do. His wise words still echoed in her head. She was right he did took advantage of the situation but it was in a good way.

* * *

Alex was working on a file, in the paediatric block, when Arizona came up behind him. "Alex, hey. I'm sorry that I snapped at you. I know that you were trying to make me feel better, but –" she was cut off by Alex.

"I was making me feel better," he admitted shamefully. "It's just – I wanted you to be okay, all right? I'm sick of feeling bad."

She didn't understand, he had nothing to feel bad about because she thought it was Callie who had cut her leg. " Why? Why would you feel bad?"

"Do you know it was me who cut off your leg? Callie was stuck in surgery and your circulation collapsed from sepsis and she decided you had to lose it." Arizona was mad that Callie had lied to her. "But I made the cut I'm the one who did it. Just – I don't know if you knew that or wanted to, but it's true."

She tried to process everything he was saying and the only thing she could do was to nod. "Are you pissed? I mean you can be pissed, I get it."

"Thanks for telling me," she simply said and left.

Alex just stood there for a while, happy that she wasn't mad at him. He had always wanted to tell her but he just couldn't bring himself to it. Callie didn't want him to tell her the truth but she had to know, she would have found out someday anyway.

* * *

Stephanie was completely obsessed by Kate's case. She knew she shouldn't be doing this after the encounter with two of her superior but still she had to try. Her plan was to bring Kate to see Sam in the intensive care unit, without anyone noticing, to try to make her remember.

Kate wasn't sure about this but Dr. Edwards kept reassuring her that it was okay that they were there. She could see the young resident looking around though and she figured that it wasn't really okay. Once they got in a man's room, Kate was brought beside the only bed in the room in her wheelchair. She looked at the man for a few seconds but didn't recognise him.

The doctor was hoping that the patient could remember but she soon saw in her eyes that she didn't recognise him at all. Before Stephanie could ask her patient if she had recognised him, Amelia came in the door frame and asked her kindly to step out of the room. The resident excused herself to Kate and followed the attending outside. She soon found out that Amelia was still pissed at her.

"You are just trying to get fired are you?" the doctor said trying not to scream.

"Dr. Shepherd, I'm sorry," she tried to explain but Amelia continued.

"I told you to take it easy. This is not taking it easy. She just had surgery. She should not be out of bed."

They argued for a while, well, it was more Amelia saying her piece than anything else. They stopped when they heard Kate's loud voice in the room. When they got closer to her, they understood what was going on. She had remembered. Both doctors listened to their patient telling them a story about her and Sam and they were so happy that their love wouldn't be wasted. After she was done talking they left her there for a while so she could have some time alone with him.

As they were in the hallway, Amelia told Stephanie that she wouldn't get fired for this but it didn't mean she could do whatever she wanted. Stephanie didn't really care, her plan had worked and it was all that mattered.

* * *

After that Arizona had left Alex, she went to the bathroom to compose herself. Once, it was done, she went to Callie for explanations. It didn't take long before she found and confront her. " Why didn't you tell me?" There was a brief pause and when she saw that Callie didn't know what she was refereeing to she added, "about Alex and my leg."

"Freaking Karev," she was mad at him. "I was trying to protect him, but why did he have to -"

Arizona didn't let her finish her sentence, "all this time you let me hold it against you. Why?"

"I made the call. I mean no matter what, it was still me making the call to take your leg and I knew you were going to hate me. I didn't want you to hate Alex too. I wanted you to have somebody."

Arizona was touched by the gesture. Indeed, Arizona had gone trough a lot when she lost her leg but the things she made Callie went trough because she was mad at her…. She hadn't deserved it. "Thank you," she finally said and they both went part ways.

Callie had found it really sweet that Arizona had apologised because she didn't think she deserved it. She had lied to her for so long.

* * *

Amelia was ready to go talk to Owen. She wanted to make things better between them.

"I thought you'd like to know, Kate's memory is coming back," they were now walking side by side in the hallway. " It's still incomplete, but I'm expecting full recovery."

"Thank you, glad to hear it," he coldly said and then started to walk away from her.

Amelia ran after him, she wasn't done talking. " You say I'm playing games? I am here, ready to talk and you're only here punishing me." They argued for a little while before Amelia decided to bring them in the bunks room next to them for more intimacy.

"Amelia back off," he said once she had closed the door behind her. The truth was that he wasn't that mad at her, he was made about the plane crash that had happened a while back, the one that Meredith, Derek, Arizona, Lexie, Mark and Christina, his ex-girlfriend before Amelia, had taken. He was feeling so guilty about it and he told Amelia about it. She understood now where he was coming from with his behaviour and hoped that he would let her in. But he continued sitting on one of the beds, " I won't survived another plane crash Amelia and that's all we are."

He couldn't be clearer. He didn't want her.

She didn't know what to think of this so she just left him there sitting alone. Yes, she was hurt but he was right, they weren't meant to be together. They had to deal with their own demons before they could let anyone else in.

* * *

It was now almost five o'clock and Meredith was sitting in her living room waiting for Derek to call. She had freaked out all day but had tried to hide it. When her half-sister had told her to go home, she had listened to her. It wouldn't have been good for anyone if she had stayed. She had waited in her living room for a couple of hours now and there were thirty seconds left before the time was up.

When the clock showed five o'clock, she stood up and went for the phone. She picked it up and called 911. Soon after that, she saw red in blue lights in her front yard. She could freak out now.

"Why do bad things happen to good people? We ask that question so often, it becomes a cliché. But that's because bad things do happen to good people. Constantly. You just have to hope that when it's your turn, you'll know what to do, how to cope, how to persevere. But the truth his, you don't know how you'll react to your worst-case scenario. None of us do… not until it happens." –Meredith Grey

* * *

 ***** Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
